Leidenschaft
by Shadow1a
Summary: Alles andere ist wie gehabt: Es ist nix meins außer die Worte und die Idee.


**Leidenschaft …**

… Er kommt aus der Tür!

Unter 100 Silhouetten im Halbschatten würde ich Seine erkennen. Ich sehe dich!  
Fast heimlich schiebt er sich durch die nur einen Spalt weit geöffnete Tür des Motelzimmers und gleitet wie ein Schatten in die feuchte, neblige Nacht. Leicht verschämt, als müsste er etwas verbergen, als hätte er ein Geheimnis dass ich nicht schon kennen würde, geht er den Kiespfad endlang, der zur Straße führt. Ein letztes Mal wendet er seinen Blick nach hinten, um sich zu vergewissern das niemand auf der Straße ist.

Du bist allein – allein mit mir!

Mit zielsicheren Schritten läst er die Nacht hinter sich. Schnell schlägt er den Kragen seiner Lederjacke auf … als könnte er sich damit vor mir verstecken! Ich liebe den Duft dieser Jacke. Sie fühlt sich so gut an – so weich und doch hart und unzerstörbar. Sie ist ein Teil von ihm – solange ich ihn kenne.

Er hat mich nicht einmal beachtet. Mit traurigem Blick sehe ich ihm nach und der Regen prasselt auf mich nieder. Die Kälte und der Nebel die mich umgeben können mir nichts anhaben während ich hier warte und träume – von ihm!

Ich weiß, er wird zurückkommen. Er kommt immer zu mir zurück. Sehnsüchtig verfolgen ihn heimlich meine Blicke, während er - langsam von Regen und Dunkelheit verschlungen wird, und fast schon unsichtbar, hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwindet.

Ich kann ihm nicht folgen.

Mir bleiben nur meine Erinnerungen, Träume und die Gewissheit dass er zu mir heimfindet. Aber jetzt?  
Es zerreißen mich Wut, Trauer ja sogar Hass. Ich kann den Gedanken kaum ertragen, dass er in den Armen einer Anderen liegt. Ich kann es nicht verhindern.  
Nein es ist nicht Hass – das muss Eifersucht sein!  
Fühlt es sich so an? Ich bin mir sicher – in diesem Moment verschwendet er keinen Gedanken an mich.

Aber so ist er.

Ich werde ihn nie allein besitzen. Das ist mein Schicksaal – und ich werde es ertragen bis ich zusammenbreche. Viel zu oft bleibt er nachts weg. Ein bisschen kann ich ihn sogar verstehen. Ich kenne die Last die er auf seinen Schultern trägt. Ich weiß von der mörderischen Arbeit die er zusammen mit seinem Bruder, von den meisten Menschen unbeachtet, leistet. Ich kann seine Schmerzen und Sehnsüchte fühlen. Ich kenne alle seine Geheimnisse und ich verberge sie sorgfältig – wie er es von mir erwartet.

Heute will er sich nur etwas zerstreuen, sein Adrenalin in andere Bahnen lenken ein wenig menschliche Wärme spüren. Das ist es wohl, was Menschen am dringendsten brauchen. Wärme!

Wenn er dann morgen früh heimlich die Zimmertür dieses Motels aufschließt, und leise ja fast schuldbewusst in den Raum schleicht, um Sam nicht zu wecken, hat er ihren Namen schon wieder vergessen. Ja vielleicht erinnert er sich nicht einmal an ihre Haarfarbe. Sie bedeutet ihm nichts – sie ALLE bedeuten ihm nichts.

Meinen Namen vergisst er nie!

Natürlich könnte ich beleidigt sein und mich verweigern. Aber ich weiß was folgen würde. Mit seinen starken und sanften Händen würde er mich zärtlich streicheln. Seine magischen Finger sind in der Lage jeden Widerwillen der mich überwältigt, jedes Unwohlsein, einfach weg zu zaubern. Er weiß immer was ich brauche.

Genau wie ich weiß was er braucht.

Stundenlang können wir zusammen sein und schweigend seine geliebten Rockklassiker anhören. Habt ihr schon einmal Metallica durch die aufgetreten Boxen eurer Anlage gehört? Dann wisst ihr wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die harten Gitarrenriffs vibrierend durch den Körper preschen. Wie ein Pulsschlag der immer schneller und schneller wird – bis er nicht mehr zu kontrollieren ist.  
In solchen Momenten ist er ganz nah bei mir und ich kann ihn spüren. Ich liebe jeden Faser seines aufregenden Körpers.  
Jedes Staubkorn dass ihm die Landstraße auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hat, versetzt mich in Verzückung. Wir haben die gleiche Leidenschaft!  
Er kennt mein Temperament und kann mich blitzschnell von Null auf Hundert katapultieren. Das schafft sonst Niemand. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen wenn er mich ansieht ist das größte Geschenk der Welt.

Für die Anderen hat er Nichts.

Aber mich vergisst er nie – ein zärtliches Kompliment oder eine Kleinigkeit die er irgendwo an einer Tankstelle mitgenommen hat, ist nur für mich bestimmt.

Das ist wahre Liebe.

Es ist schon spät. Die Lichter der Laternen spiegeln sich auf dem nassen Kopfsteinpflaster.  
Die Kälte hat mich längst fest umarmt und der Regen ist heftiger geworden. Die Tropfen prasseln auf mich nieder, während ich hier warte. Es fühlt sich an wie der Wirbel von unzähligen Trommelstöcken – so laut und heftig.

Nur noch ein paar Stunden –

Dann wird er wieder bei mir sein. In unendlich freudiger Erwartung fiebere ich der Minute entgegen, in der ich ihn wieder sehe. Vergessen ist diese einsame Nacht und jede die noch folgen wird.

Ich kann ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.

Wenn er mich mit seinen begierigen Augen ansieht, wenn ich die freudige Erwartung in seiner rauchigen, liebevollen Stimme höre, wenn er mich mit seinen Händen zärtlich streichelt und mir Komplimente zuflüstert – dann werde ich es wieder tun.

Ich werde mich Öffnen und wenn ich ihn in mir spüre – in diesem Moment wenn wir im erbarmungslosen Rausch betäubter Sinne eins werden – dann weiß ich es wieder: Ich gehöre ihm und er wird mich nie verlassen. Keine Macht der Welt kann uns jemals trennen.

Denn ich bin sein Baby –

mein Name ist CNK 80Q3  
Ich bin sein schwarzer 1967er Chevrolet Impala


End file.
